


Almost Normal

by SammyFlower



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Kosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Lyta goes to Zack for comfort.
Relationships: Lyta Alexander/Zack Allan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Almost Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).

His door beeped, shaking him from his thoughts as he sipped on his end of day whiskey.  He finished his mouthful and stood, smoothing his casual clothes. 

“Open.” 

The door slid open, revealing the one person he did not expect to see. She stood, shoulders slumped, her eyes bloodshot with tears and sleep deprivation. 

“Lyta? Are you alright?” He asked, a frown forming on his brow.  She shook her head, the honesty of the action hitting him as he moved aside and let her in. She moved slowly, almost zombie-like. 

“What happened?” He guided her to the side of his bed, the only comfortable spot in his quarters. She sat with a blank expression, but her lip quivered slightly. 

“They... they tore him apart...” she whimpered, looking up at him. He knew instantly who she was talking about. He had helped to secure and search the area after Kosh’s death. 

He nodded slowly “I.. I know.” He said softly, sitting beside her, carefully, hoping not to make her uncomfortable. Instead, she leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder. 

“He’s gone... Zack. He’s actually gone.”

He didn’t know how to reply, especially when he heard the sobs escaping her lips. He simply wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to cry.  An hour later he found himself laying beside her as her soft tears fell. His hand finding her hair as he gently ran his fingers through the red locks. 

It became second nature to him after that night, she would come to him, distraught or distracted by something or someone.  She barely spoke about it but the same ritual would happen. She would cry, hold him for a while and he would play with her hair until she fell asleep. Night after night. 

Until eventually she would come, even on her happy days, bringing food and old-time movies for them to watch. It felt good. Nice. And surprisingly… almost normal.


End file.
